<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prime Time by hlkwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247235">Prime Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlkwrites/pseuds/hlkwrites'>hlkwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prime Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlkwrites/pseuds/hlkwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your best friend Chris asks you to have a child with him your choice turns your life upside down and takes you on a journey you never expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (Actor) &amp; You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prime Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, I’m sorry you’re going to have to run that past me again,” you said calmly, you were certain you had heard correctly but you had to make sure, your heart rate had suddenly spiked and there was a fine film of sweat breaking out on your forehead.</p>
<p>The busy and bustling coffee shop you were both sat in seemed to disappear around you, there was no sound anymore, no more movement there was just the man sat in front of you, his baseball cap on backward and his face turned downward.  </p>
<p>Chris ran his hands down his thighs, you could just see shadow of a sheepish smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“It’s just, I trust you, more than anyone and,” he paused and sighed, “and I just want it to be you,” he added, reaching out and taking hold of your clasped hands. He brought one of your hands up to his lips and kissed your palm.</p>
<p>“Just think about it okay?” he added, turning his eyes up toward your face, “please,”</p>
<p>“Okay,” you replied, the skin of your palm was tingling and your heart was thundering in your chest.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you okay?” he said, standing and letting go of your hand.</p>
<p>You watched him walk out, moving gracefully between the other customers, he glanced back at you and smiled, you smiled back and gave him a little wave, he waved back and ducked out the door.</p>
<p>You hands shook as your took the final mouthful of your coffee. You mind was racing, running through the conversation you’d just had with Chris over and over again. The speed that your head was going was matched only against the speed of your racing heart.</p>
<p>Had he seriously just asked you to have a baby with him?</p>
<p>Sure that was how it had sounded and those were more or less the words he had used, and that had been the general theme of the final conversation the two of you had been having. Chris had lamented about how he had always wanted a family of his own and while he loved being an uncle he felt like he was getting to a time in his life when he wanted more, he wanted to be a father.</p>
<p>You had listened, a sympathetic hand on his arm and you had reassured him that there was plenty of time for him to find someone to share that with but that was when the conversation turned to the two of you, how he trusted you and how, out of anyone, he would want to share this with you.</p>
<p>Chris had laid himself so bare and made himself so vulnerable that it had made your heart ache.</p>
<p>You phone buzzed from your bag and you fished it out, unable to focus on any one thought, there was a message from Chris, it read:<br/>I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped, you’re my best friend and no matter what I love you.  </p>
<p>The walk home provided you with plenty of fresh air and a chance to focus on something, even if that was just putting on foot in front of the other.  </p>
<p>Back in your apartment you sat at your kitchen table, fiddling mindlessly with a pen. One part of you revelled in the idea, the thought of having a child with Chris made you tingle with excitement and the idea of being the person to make his biggest dream come true made your heart flutter, but on the other hand, another part of you cowered in fear at the idea, at the thought of being a mother, of carrying a baby and spending the rest of your life worrying about where they were and who they were with.</p>
<p>Your phone buzzed again, another message from Chris:<br/>Talk to me, I’m worried now. X</p>
<p>You replied:<br/>Don’t worry, come over for dinner instead. We can talk more. X</p>
<p>You felt like you were standing at a great cross roads in your life. The path you had been walking all your adult life had always been sure and you had stepped forward into every challenge with your head held high and your heart filled with courage, and suddenly, on a normal Saturday morning, your best friend had pointed out to you another path, a different direction, one you’d never considered and now you felt like you were stood at a fork between the two. And while the two halves of you warred, you at least felt comforted in the notion that Chris would still be by your side no matter what.</p>
<p>He arrived at your door at 6.30, a bottle of wine in one hand and Dodger’s lead in the other. Once they were let in Dodger made for his favourite spot by the sofa and lay down to sleep for a bit. Chris followed you into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said, offering you a glass, “I should never have put you in this position,” he added as you took the glass from his hand.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” you reassured him, “it’s just a big thing to think about,” you added taking a slip of the wine.</p>
<p>“I just felt, like there was no one else I could turn to,” he admitted, he lent back against the worktop and sighed, “sometimes I feel so alone,”  there was a pause when he looked away from you and down to the floor, you held back, waiting for him to speak again.</p>
<p>“I feel like I’ve had everything I could have ever wanted in my life, apart from a family, and that just leaves such a hole inside me,” he touched his chest, just where his heart was, he glanced up at you, there were tears in his eyes, he took a deep and shuddering breath, “I’m sorry, you don’t need this,” he wiped at his eyes and looked away from you.</p>
<p>“Chris don’t,” you mumbled stepping in front of him and putting your arms around him, you felt his arms snake around your body and hold onto you tightly, “it’s okay,” you hushed, running your hand up and down his back.</p>
<p>You felt him take a few deep, calming breaths before letting go and looking at his face closely.</p>
<p>“How are you so handsome when you cry?” you asked, your face breaking into a smile, Chris chuckled.</p>
<p>“It’s one of my many talents,” he replied, a little sad smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“Lets eat,” you said, stepping away from Chris and over to the oven.</p>
<p>“What are we having?” he asked, peering over your shoulder while you put on your oven gloves.</p>
<p>“Pasta,” you replied, pulling open the oven and taking hold of the dish, “you know its only thing I can cook,” you replied, turning and placing the red hot dish on the worktop. Chris laughed and got two plates out of the cupboard.</p>
<p>You dished up two plates then the both of you took them through to the living room where your small dining table was. The two of you clinked your wine glasses together, the high pitched sound waking up Dodger who was suddenly very interested in coming and sitting beside you, his little nose twitching like mad as he rested his head against your leg.</p>
<p>“It’s not for you bub,” Chris told him, reaching down and scratching under his chin.</p>
<p>“How do you imagine this working?” you asked him after a few minutes of quiet eating, “I mean, do we live together? What happens if you meet someone else? Do we work out a schedule for when I’m most fertile?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t given the fine details a great deal of thought just yet,” Chris admitted, a little smile playing on his lips, “but I think I know a good place to start,” he added, completely unable to hide is grin anymore, you chuckled. .</p>
<p>“Chris, if you wanted to have sex with me you just had to say,” you replied, a blush creeping up your neck and flushing your cheeks, he laughed, reaching out and touching your hand.</p>
<p>“You’ve rumbled me, this has all be a ploy to get you in bed,” he joked. You laughed, his smile was so infectious. You paused for a moment and rearranged you face into a serious expression.</p>
<p>“Chris, we need to be serious,” you said, although you couldn’t stop smiling.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said, but his grin said otherwise.</p>
<p>“We could just start by playing it by ear?” he added after a few moments, “when are you most fertile?” he asked, looking boyish and embarrassed, his cheeks flushing pink.</p>
<p>Your own neck flushed with heat, your cycle wasn’t what you normally discussed with your male friends but this was a very abnormal situation.</p>
<p>“Well according to my app, my fertile window will be next week,” you replied.</p>
<p>“You have an app for that?” Chris replied, his mouth open in disbelief.</p>
<p>“There’s an app for everything these days,” you said, taking a drink of your wine.</p>
<p>Chris chuckled, his eyes studying your face for a moment.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to do this with me?” he asked, his face suddenly pensive.</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” you replied, reaching out and taking hold of his hand where it rested on the table. He breathed deeply, his face was open and vulnerable and it made your heart ache.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be an amazing dad,” you said, squeezing his fingers gently.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he breathed, his shoulders seemed to relax and there was a small, shy smile on his lips. He squeezed your fingers back, his thumb rubbing softly across your knuckles.</p>
<p>“So, do you want to start tonight?” he added after a few more moments of quiet, winking at you.</p>
<p>You chuckled, a hush of heat creeping up your cheeks, you tried to hide your grin behind the rim of your wine glass but failed, he grinned back at you. It felt like the two of you were silly school children teasing each other.</p>
<p>“Not tonight,” you replied, you could feel how flushed your cheeks were, “I’m closed for essential maintenance at the moment,” you added, this felt like one of the most surreal conversations you’d never had in your life.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable,” he said, brushing your knuckles again.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” you reassured him, “this is a strange situation for us both,” you took a sip of your wine before adding, “And I promise to keep you fully up to date with my menstrual cycle,” you teased.</p>
<p>“Better do,” he replied, grinning, “I’m going to be all about your cycles from now on,” Chris lifted your hand and pressed his lips to your knuckles.</p>
<p>The two of you finished your meal and took your wine into the living area, the two of you settled onto your sofa and picked out a box set to watch. Dodger came and lay on the sofa between you, his head was resting on your knee and his tail gently thumped against Chris’ thigh.</p>
<p>3 episodes into the show Chris had drifted off to sleep, his head dropping forward, his chin almost touching his chest, he looked so uncomfortable that you had to do something about it.</p>
<p>You got up from your spot, Dodger who had been asleep as well woke with a start and sprung from the sofa.</p>
<p>You stood in front of Chris and gently took hold of his shoulders, moving him slowly from a seating position to laying down, his head resting on a cushion. You tucked his legs up into the sofa and threw a blanket over him.</p>
<p>Dodger whined at you from the door, his big eyes watching you closely.</p>
<p>“Do you need to go outside Bub?” you asked, heading over to the door, Dodger tail began to wag wildly.</p>
<p>You took Dodger downstairs to get some fresh air, he dashed around on the grass happily, sniffing at things and barking at birds. The night was warm and balmy, a few blocks down you could hear the sounds of a party, music playing and laughter drifting on the breeze.</p>
<p>“Come on Dodge,” you said, “let’s go and see your pops,”</p>
<p>He followed you happily back into the apartment building and up the stairs. Chris was still sleeping on the sofa and Dodger went to join him, curling up in the space between Chris and the edge of the sofa.</p>
<p>“Huh,” you muttered, watching Dodger snuggle happily with Chris, “that’s the spot I wanted,” you added, half jokingly.</p>
<p>You could imagine it now, laying beside him, your back pressed against his stomach. His hand running up and down the length of your body, he would feel warm and he would speak quietly in your ear, soft things and loving things that would make your heart flutter. His hands would stroke your skin, making your tingle and flush with pleasure. And maybe, one day soon, Chris would be running is hands over your stomach, swollen and stretched, carrying a little life inside.</p>
<p>Your hand absentmindedly came to rest over your stomach and there was a fluttering feeling in your heart, you might be frightened of what may be coming but something deep in your soul told you it was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris slept on while you washed up the dinner things and put them away, you studied him for a few seconds as you made your way into your bedroom, he looked younger when we was asleep, more like the 22 year old you had met all those years ago. He looked less troubled, less worried.</p>
<p>In your room you changed into your pyjamas and opened up your tablet, planning on watching a few minutes of something before going to sleep.</p>
<p>About 3 minutes into your show your bedroom door slowly began to creak open, you looked up, expecting to see Chris standing in the door frame but there was no one there, you glanced down and noticed a little brown nose pushing its way into the room.</p>
<p>Dodger snuck in, his eyes wide and watching you, he had obviously gotten fed up with the sofa and had come looking for somewhere more comfortable to spend the night.</p>
<p>“Come on then,” you said, patting the space beside you. Dodger bounded up into the bed, his tail wagging wildly. You scratched him behind the ear as he settled down.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” you praised him as you went back to watching your show.</p>
<p>You fell asleep not long after, the days choices had taken a toil on you and your body was ready to rest. You mind however gave you strange, slightly unsettling dreams, in which you were at home in your apartment but there was the constant crying of a child and no matter where you looked you could never find them.</p>
<p>“I see how it is,” the quiet, low voice brought you slowly from your sleep, your eyes opening slowly, at the end of the bed was Chris, still dressed in yesterday’s clothes, he looked at you, a playful smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>Dodger too had woken up at the sound of Chris’s voice, his head lifting and his little ears pricking up.</p>
<p>“Make me sleep on the sofa while the dog gets the bed,” he chided, unable to fight his grin. You smiled too. His hair was stuck up on one side and there was an imprint of the blanket in his bare forearms.</p>
<p>“He’s better behaved than you,” you replied croakily, reaching out and stroking his soft fur.</p>
<p>“I don’t doubt that,” Chris replied.</p>
<p>“Sit down,” you said, sitting up slightly, pulling the covers round you, making space at the end of the bed.</p>
<p>“We’ve got to get going,” Chris said, looking apologetic, “I’ve got a Skype conference this morning so I need to look semi presentable,” he explained, his hand traveling up to his hair.</p>
<p>“If I’d have known that I’d have woken you,” you replied, feeling bad for letting him sleep on the sofa.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, I’ve slept in worse places and come away golden,” he said, giving you a cheeky wink. You groaned and rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to know,” you replied.</p>
<p>“I’ll call later though?” he said, you nodded, watching him as he bend forward and pressed his forehead to Dodgers face.</p>
<p>“We’ll have dinner next week sometime?” you asked. Dodger jumped down off the bed and stood beside Chris.</p>
<p>“And then some,” he added winking again and grinning. You couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
<p>“Have a nice day,” he said, stepping further into the room before leaning forward to kiss you gently on the cheek.</p>
<p>“You too,” you whispered, feeling a sadness as he pulled away from you.</p>
<p>You listened as Chris let himself out of the apartment, immediately you noticed how quiet it was, there was no little click click sound as Dodger walked on the wooden floor, no deep, rhythmic breathing, no other living soul and you felt a little lonely.</p>
<p>Your Sunday was slow and leisurely, you had no jobs that you needed to do and so the whole day was your own. You did some yoga practice and spent a short time trying to meditate but meditation turned out to be impossible, you couldn’t get Chris off your mind.</p>
<p>You showered before dressing in something comfortable and heading out of your apartment for a walk around the block.</p>
<p>You enjoyed the fresh air and cool breeze and it felt good to get out and stretch your arms and legs. You walk around the block took you to a park not far from your home, today it was full with families, playing on the slides and swings, paddling in the water fountain or playing on the grass.</p>
<p>In your mind you could see Chris and yourself there, pushing a giggling little boy on a swing or digging in the sandpit with little girl who had two little pigtails. You walked away from the park, your mind buzzing and your stomach full of butterflies.</p>
<p>The rest of the weekend passed without anything of note happening, it was relaxing to have time just to yourself, you tidied and painted your nails and used a face-mask for your skin, you also noticed that your period was coming to and end, and according to your app, you would soon at your most fertile time, you couldn’t help the shy smile that tugged at your lips when you thought about having to tell Chris you were good to go.</p>
<p>Just before you were about to get to bed your phone buzzed, it was a message from Chris, there was a picture of Dodger asleep at the end of Chris’ bed, his little head pillowed by his favourite lion. The message read : thinking of you. Xx</p>
<p>You sent one back: goodnight boys, movies tomorrow?</p>
<p>Putting your phone into night mode you slipped under your bed covers and easily drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>The alarm woke you at 6 am, the buzzing broke through your sleep and interrupted your dreaming. There was a weak, early morning sunlight breaking through the blinds at your window. You rubbed your eyes and stretched your body.</p>
<p>You lay in bed for a while, scrolling through your emails and Instagram before getting out of bed and heading to the shower. You noticed another text from Chris, sent last night before you had slipped off to sleep. You opened up the message : we’d love too, I’ll make dinner. Xx</p>
<p>In the shower you ran your hands up and down your stomach, wondering what it would feel like to have a round bump there, what it would be like to have a tiny life moving around with you all day long. You were lost in your thoughts when the shower began to run cold, signalling to you that the hot water had run out.</p>
<p>You jumped out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel.  Walking through to the kitchen you fired off a quick message to Chris to confirm the time he would come over that evening before you fixed yourself some breakfast and readied yourself to face the day.</p>
<p>The work day went smoothly for a Monday, and the time passed quickly enough, but through the day you felt distant from your colleagues, the conversations of the weekend swirled and danced around you like a mist, separating you from those around you.</p>
<p>During your lunch break you decided to go out and walk in the fresh air, the weather was changing from early spring to later spring, there was blossom on all the trees which hung delicately on the branches in different shades of pink and white. As you walked around the block the wind blew up and there was a shower of pink blossoms which caught in your hair and on your clothes, the soft petals felt like kisses on your cheeks.</p>
<p>Back at work is was harder to concentrate for the afternoon, your mind was elsewhere, with someone else and your found yourself watching the clock, longing for the hours to speed up.</p>
<p>“You seem so distracted today,” one of your friends, Sharon,  commented as she came past your desk, she brought her hand to rest gently on your shoulder.</p>
<p>You glanced at her, caught off guard.</p>
<p>“Are you okay love?” she asked, a look on genuine concern on her face.</p>
<p>“Yeah of course,” you replied, smiling, “just not feeling myself,” you added.</p>
<p>“If you need to talk I’m here for you, okay?” she said, her hand gently moving on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” you replied, smiling warmly. Sharon smiled at you, there was a look in her eyes that told you she didn’t completely believe you but she left without arguing.</p>
<p>You wondered to yourself what she would think if you told her about the decisions you’d made over the weekend, the fact that you’d agreed to have a child with your best friend. You watched Sharon as she walked away and sat down at her own desk.</p>
<p>It struck you that with one conversation on a Saturday evening you’d changed the course of your life forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This work was originally posted on my tumblr page of the same name. It is not posted anywhere else with my permission.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris arrived at yours that evening with two large and heavy looking shopping bags, Dodger following along faithfully behind.</p><p>“Hey love,” he greeted, kissing your cheek. The rasp of his beard on your cheek sent shivers up and down your arms and legs.</p><p>“Hey,” you replied, quietly, stepping aside and allowing him into the apartment. He headed straight for the kitchen.</p><p>He placed the grocery bags down on your counter and started pulling out the food.</p><p>“I bought all this stuff,” he said, placing fresh vegetables onto the work top, “but I have no idea what I’m going to make,”</p><p>You laughed, coming over to look through what he’d bought with him.</p><p>“So there’s plenty of veggies,” you commented, touching the carrots and parsnips, “and some lentils,” you added, picking up the pack of red lentils, “we can make soup?” you suggested.</p><p>“That would work,” he said, looking unconvinced.</p><p>“I thought you’d have just gotten us take out of something, like huge quarter pound burgers or something,” you replied, pulling a chopping board out of the cupboard.</p><p>Chris looked sheepish for a moment, he brought his hand up and nervously he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“I thought I should get something healthy for yo-, for, well-” he faltered, “for, you know,” he added. You felt your face flush with heat, and there was a sudden lightness in your stomach, like it had been filled with butterflies.</p><p>“Are these foods to increase my fertility,” you teased, holding a carrot in one hand and winking at him. Chris rolled his eyes at you.</p><p>“No, I just want to make sure your well and nourished,” he said, taking the carrot from your hand and putting it back down on the worktop.</p><p>“Your a good man,” you said, resting your hand on his arm and leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the cheek.</p><p>“I want to be a good dad too,” he added quietly, had you not had your face so close to his you might not have heard him say it.</p><p>“You will be,” you affirmed, “we’re going to make it happen together,”</p><p>Chris breathed deeply, his eyes closing for a moment, as if he was taking a moment to gather himself, “Thank you,” he said quietly.</p><p>“Shall we make some dinner?” you said after a moment, Chris smiled, there seemed to be a different set to his shoulders, a lightness to him that hadn’t been therefore.</p><p>“Yes please, I’m starving,” he said.</p><p>“Can you get the big pot down from the top shelf please?” you asked, turning back to the work top and starting to chop the vegetables. Chris placed the large pot on the stove and began to peel the carrots.</p><p>The two of you worked together quietly, he asked about your day and you talked him through the ins and outs of your day, he shared what he’d been up to with you while the pot on the stove bubbled and simmered.</p><p>You were blending the soup up when Dodger began to whine at the door.</p><p>“I’ll just take his highness out for a minute,” Chris commented as he walked over to the front door and opened it.</p><p>The two of them disappeared down the stairs and you heard your phone beep from your work bag, you fished it out and lit up the screen, it was a notification from the app you used to track your periods, it was informing you that your bleed should be coming to an end and that you’d been entering your most fertile time, you could help but giggle. You would be sure to let Chris know of this development over dinner.</p><p>The two of them returned and you sat down at the small table. You ate in silence for a few minutes.</p><p>“This is tasty,” Chris commented.</p><p>“You kinda wish it was a big, meaty burger though, don’t you?” you teased with a smirk.</p><p>“Oh god do I ever? ” he replied, “I could naw on the leg of a cow right now,”</p><p>“You picked the ingredients,” you retorted, “but I did read somewhere that red meat is good for pregnancy so, once we’ve managed that, we can have burgers every night,” you added playfully.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” he replied, laughing.</p><p>You settled on the sofa after the washing up was finished, Chris picked out a box set from your Amazon Prime and Dodger came and settled himself between the two of you. </p><p>You scratched Dodger behind the ear gently and glanced over at Chris, it was so domestic and so natural for the two of you to spend an evening together, comfortable with each other in silence, you found yourself wondering what would change, how a new life would through your current one completely out of order, but even as your mind ran riot with second guessing, you knew, in the deepest and surest parts of your heart that you were doing the right thing.</p><p>It was almost midnight when Chris announced he had to head for his own home.</p><p>“You could stay, ya know,” you said, your eyes glancing toward the bedroom door.</p><p>“I’ve got a meeting downtown tomorrow morning,” he explained, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.</p><p>“Something exciting?” you asked as Chris stood and screeched.</p><p>“Might be,” he replied with a shrug and a playful grin, Dodger jumped off the sofa and headed toward the front door, Chris flowed him, pulling his lead from his jacket pocket.</p><p>You scoffed at Chris, “Fine, keep your secrets, I’ll find out eventually,” you replied, standing up and headed toward the door.</p><p>Chris opened the door and Dodged headed out, standing at the edge of the stairs, looking back at Chris with big, excited eyes. Chris turned back to you, stood in the doorway.</p><p>“Thanks for a lovely evening,” he said.</p><p>“Anytime,” you replied, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.</p><p>But at the last second Chris shifted his head, his lips touched gently against yours, there was a moment of shock as you felt the sensation of his lips of yours, warm and smooth, dry and gentle and then the sensation was gone.</p><p>You felt him touch his forehead to yours, his nose rubbing softly against your temple. He sighed quietly, before saying;</p><p>“Can I kiss you again?”</p><p>“Yes,” you breathed, your lips found his this time, and your hands tentatively reached out and took hold of his shoulders, you felt his hand on the back of your neck, his warm fingers pushing into your hairline.</p><p>His scent was intoxicating, surrounding you, becoming part of you as you breathed deeply, pressing your lips harder against his. He made a sound low on his throat, something like a deep moan as you felt his lips part against yours.</p><p>Your hands tightened on his shoulders as your own mouth parted in reaction, your heart was racing in your chest and there was a heat climbing up your  neck and into your cheeks.</p><p>You pulled your lips away, but kept your face close to his, you caressed your cheek against his and caught your breath.</p><p>“Do you want to come over tomorrow?” you asked quietly, you felt sure he would have been able to hear your heart beating.</p><p>“I can’t tomorrow,” he replied, an edge of frustration in his voice, “I’ll be away for 3 days,”</p><p>You made a quiet noise in your throat as you brushed your cheek gently against his again. “It’s okay,” you said, “I’ll be here when you get back,”</p><p>The next three days seemed to crawl by, as if the time had been set to move deliberately slowly. You felt a new type of longing that seemed to be bone deep, as if kissing Chris in the doorway had reawakened something inside that had been dormant your whole life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This work was originally posted on my tumblr page of the same name. It is not posted with my permission anywhere else.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was originally posted on my tumblr page of the same name. It is not posted anywhere else.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>